Romeu & Julietta
by Ree Cheney
Summary: "Não sei se devo amar-te. Porém, meu coração clama por ti. Esse amor proibido, que tanto anseio. Que tanto desejo, és tu o anjo dos meus sonhos. Uma deusa em corpo de mulher."


**Romeu & Julietta**

"_A tristeza de um amor proibido é a eterna lembrança do sabor amargo do pecado."_

Conteve o largo sorriso enquanto fazia seu rumo em direção ao próprio aposento.

Seus passos eram calmos e calculados, mas ainda sim silenciosos. Ninguém ousava entrar em seu caminho. Em sua mente ainda ecoavam as palavras que lera no bilhete – e que pretendia reler em breve.

Destrancou a porta do quarto e adentrou, trancando a porta novamente assim que já se via dentro do cômodo.

Depositou calmamente a espada sobre um móvel próximo e caminho para a janela fechando-a, claro que não sem antes verificar se não havia ninguém do lado de fora.

Assim que puxou as cortinas jogou-se sobre a cama podendo, assim, alargar um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

Afoita retirou o papel de seu bolso, desdobrando o mesmo com uma delicadeza digna de uma princesa. E logo seu olhar decaiu sobre a letra perfeitamente desenhada.

_Não sei se devo amar-te_

_Porém, meu coração clama por ti_

_Esse amor proibido, que tanto anseio_

_Que tanto desejo, és tu o anjo dos meus sonhos_

_Uma deusa em corpo de mulher._

Seu sorriso apenas tornou-se maior quando via as iniciais _R.L._ bem desenhadas no canto do bilhete.

Levou a mão ao coração sentindo o mesmo bater rápido como se quisesse pular para fora.

- Apenas... mais algumas horas... – murmurou-a mordendo o lábio devagar.

Seu olhar não mais repousava sobre o bilhete, apesar de que o mesmo ainda estava em sua mão.

E assim a jovem permaneceu deitada sobre a cama com seus cabelos amarronzados espalhados sobre o leito macio enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados apenas esperando a hora em que veria o dono de seu coração blindado.

Suspirou, reprimindo um sorrido.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava feliz. Oh, e como estava feliz.

E então seu olhar decaiu sobre o poema que havia escrito. Este sendo direcionado à mulher que ele mais amava. A que roubara seu coração com apenas um olhar. Aquela que podia fazer qualquer homem tremer de medo e admiração.

Rufus Lohr havia sido pego pelo canto da sereia. Mas não de uma sereia qualquer.

_Porém, meu coração clama por ti._ A frase ressoou por sua mente.

Respirou fundo, controlando-se para não dar as costas para aquela biblioteca naquele mesmo minuto e seguir para encontrar sua amada.

Fechou o pequeno caderno em que estava escrito o pequeno poema, e logo fechou os olhos deixando a cabeça pender para trás ignorando o fato de que seu chapéu havia caído.

E então pôs-se a lembrar-se daquela que tomava posse de todas suas memórias desde os jogos mágicos.

Lembrou-se dos cabelos cor de chocolate e dos olhos avelanados. Das vestes albinas que a mesma sempre trajava. Do laço que mantinha sobre a cabeça. Do sorriso raramente visto. Do rosto corado quando ele acariciava-lhe a face. Da forma bela – e fatal - como a mesma sempre manejava sua espada, mesmo nunca vindo a desembainhar a arma.

Aos poucos um pequeno sorriso lhe tomou os lábios.

Ele lembrava-se de como havia sido difícil no começo para se aproximar dela. De como a mesma tinha um coração impenetrável e uma vontade de ferro de se manter longe do mago memory make. Mas no fim o loiro havia conseguido o que tanto almejava, e via-se mais do que satisfeito com a conquista.

Afinal, não é todo dia que se ganha o coração da mais bela – e forte – sereia de toda Fiore.

- Rufus você ta sorrindo que nem um idiota – exclamou uma voz um tanto conhecida para o mago de memórias que, assustado pelo comentário repentino, acabou empurrando um pouco a cadeira fazendo assim com que esta, e ele, fossem ao chão.

Logo as risadas incessantes do outro loiro presente – Sting – junto às do mago de trovão – Orga -, ecoaram.

- Por que diabos você apareceu do nada? – indagou o mago loiro irritado enquanto colocava-se de pé.

- Oras, te chamamos umas três vezes, mas você parecia muito entretido com suas 'memórias', estava até sorrindo – comentou Orga, voltando a rir.

O Lohr apenas abaixou-se para pegar seu chapéu antes de se pronunciar novamente.

- O que querem comigo? – perguntou frio.

- A gente? Nada. – sorriu o loiro. – Estávamos passando e vimos você como um idiota sorrindo para o nada, ai resolvemos vir te encher mesmo – concluiu o Eucliffe com um sorriso.

Rufus controlou-se para não arrumar briga com o Dragon Slayer ali mesmo. E ele tinha dois bons motivos para manter-se controlado. Primeiro por que não queria encontrar com sua amada possuindo algum machucado, e segundo, pois não queria ter de que se responsabilizar pelos danos que causariam na biblioteca da guilda.

Virou-se e caminhou em direção a uma estante de livros próxima. Procuraria algo para ler enquanto não desse a hora que demarcara para encontrar sua amada espadachim de cabelos achocolatados.

As risadas já haviam se silenciado, possibilitando o mago loiro uma busca mais concentrada entre os diversos livros de poesia que havia ali. Mas logo sua atenção voltou-se para o som de risos abafados.

Voltou o percurso que havia feito. Cerrou os olhos em irritação quando viu ambos os magos 'palhaços' segurando seu caderno de poesias e lendo-as.

Mas o pior não era isso. Na ultima pagina... havia a assinatura da Mikazuchi.

O Lohr só tinha uma certeza naquele momento.

Se Sting e Orga vissem a assinatura de umas das sereias mais poderosas... ele poderia se declarar um mago morto.

Mordeu o lábio devagar enquanto ajeitava novamente seu capuz. Assim que ouviu o badalar do sino da igreja ao longe, a maga pôs-se a correr.

Cruzou a cidade rapidamente e logo adentrou na floresta.

Seguia em passos rápidos e, em menos de meia hora, já podia-se ver frente ao lago cristalino com um manto avermelhado de orquídeas todas mostrando o máximo de sua beleza – que apenas se tornava maior devido a pequena cachoeira que havia ali.

A Mikazuchi sorriu para logo descer o capuz e retirar a capa dos ombros. Depositou o manto dobrado sobre uma das rochas que cercavam o lago e sentou-se ao lado do mesmo, pondo-se a observar a paisagem natural enquanto esperava por seu acompanhante.

Em pouco mais de alguns minutos pode-se ouvir o som de passos vindo na direção da garota, esta – apenas por reflexo – pôs a mão sobre o cabo da espada que jazia sobre seu colo. Sua expressão transmitia ferocidade, mas esta logo mudara quando avistara aquele que estava se aproximando.

Aos poucos um rapaz trajando uma calça negra com uma com uma camisa social branca e um colete negro mostrou-se. Este calçava botas até a canela, estas também sendo negras. Em sua cabeça um chapéu negro de plumas scarlets fazia-se presente, destacando seus cabelos dourados longos presos a um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Por fim mantinha uma mascara avermelhada destacando seus olhos negros como a noite.

O loiro sorriu assim que cruzou seu olhar com as orbes escuras de Kagura. Analisou-a brevemente notando que a mesma deixara de lado seu visual habitual, e agora trajava nada mais do que botas até o joelho – sem salto -, e vestia um short negro curto assim como também um camiseta sem mangas de gola alta negra com detalhes acinzentados.

Por fim seu cabelo longo mantinha-se preso em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando apenas a franja – e alguns fios achocolatados – emoldurando-lhe a face.

Rapidamente a maga pôs-se de pé, deixando sua fiel lamina de lado, e assim seguindo para os braços de seu amado.

A distância não era nada naquele momento. Em questão e segundos esta fora quebrada por um abraço caloroso e não tardou muito para que os lábios viessem a se encontrar.

- Senti sua falta – murmurou-o após afastar seus lábios dos da morena. Que apenas sorriu diante do que lhe fora dito.

No fim Kagura – mesmo nunca admitindo – sentia algo pelo memory make. Algo que por diversos anos reprimiu. Algo que sempre a fazia ansiar pelo período dos jogos mágicos. Algo que a fazia odiar a si mesma por saber que não adiantava de nada sentir o que sentia, ao menos era assim que ela pensava.

Mas lá estava ela, um ano após a volta das fadas... ela enfim estava junto de quem amava... do homem que roubou seu coração com apenas um olhar.

- Também senti a sua – murmurou-a, sua voz soando incrivelmente doce e afável. – Fique feliz quando vi seu poema hoje pela manha.

E assim o loiro sorriu para logo em seguida acariciar a face da Mikazuchi fazendo-a corar. Ele não cansava de vê-la assim, e provavelmente jamais cansaria.

A morena beijou-o por mais uma vez antes de puxar o mesmo para a rocha em que ela estava sentada anteriormente.

Novamente a maga encontrou-se sentada sobre a rocha, desta vez tendo ao seu lado o tigre.

Em nenhum momento estes mantiveram-se afastados. Seja por um toque ou afago, ao até mesmo pelas mãos juntas. O casal mantinha sempre o contato entre a pele um do outro. Como se isso compensasse a distancia que mantinham durante eventos entre as guildas, ou até mesmo entre os dias que se seguiam sem poderem se ver.

O silencio se seguia, mas este não era desconfortável. Muito pelo contrario. Um simples silencio era o essencial para que ambos pudessem aproveitar do clima que os rodeava e, também, da presença um do outro.

- Hoje mais cedo eu estava lendo poesia – começou o mago loiro chamando a atenção da espadachim. – Muitas das que li me lembraram você. Isso por que são todas belas e únicas, mas uma em especial me chamou a atenção... – e devagar o mago voltou o olhar para a esfera prateada que reinava nos céus aquela madrugada.

- Qual? – Indagou Kagura observando o companheiro.

- _Amor proibido, liberado a noite, _- começou-o. – _quando tudo em volta é você e eu. Nossas atitudes derrubam paredes, que impedem o contato entre a nobreza e o plebeu._

E quando o mago já preparava-se para continuar o próximo parágrafo, hei de que a voz melodiosa da Mikazuchi chamou sua atenção.

- _Durante o dia os olhos são grades, são testemunhas de acusação. _– iniciou-a tendo seu olhar de encontro com as orbes escuras do mago surpreso. – _Somo réus confessos de um tribunal ignorante, que desconhecem os direitos do amor, deixando de lado os motivos do coração._

O mago loiro apenas sorriu diante daquilo.

Estava mais do que na cara que aquela poesia era conhecida por Kagura. Mas o que mais o surpreendera fora o fato de que ela decorara cada verso da mesma.

- _Prendam meu corpo, mas não me impeçam de pensar, sendo assim não haverá prisão..._

- _...pois ainda que tranquem as celas, aumentem os muros... _– completou-a.

- _...nunca poderão obstruir o acesso que existe entre o seu e o meu coração! - _disseram juntos antes de finalizar a beleza de tal poema com um beijo apaixonado.

Diante de tudo aquilo eles apenas estavam aproveitando da presença um do outro. Pouco importavam as guildas naquele momento. Pouco importava o restante do mundo.

Pois mesmo que fosse um amor proibido. Era como o poema que a pouco proclamaram juntos.

_Nada poderia obstruir o acesso entre o coração um do outro._

Por que aqueles que nasceram para ficar juntos. São destinados a uma união eterna!

Afinal eles eram Romeu e Julietta... ou melhor Kagura Mikazuch e Rufus Lohr.

E juntos enfrentariam o mundo se fosse necessário.

**~Fim~**


End file.
